


Repeat, Rewind

by myspaceout



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Pining, Romance, Songfic, Unexpected feelings, Unrequited Love, not canon, only my headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspaceout/pseuds/myspaceout
Summary: Multiple one-shots, not always related, inspired by songs that make me think of Macy and her Whitelighter. The recommended way of reading- play the song in the background, on repeat.  Some chapters are fluff, some are angst, some are canon-compliant, some diverge completely.This is a work in progress.Latest chapter:Five More Minutes
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 116
Kudos: 120





	1. Love You Like The Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, in the years of FF.net, songfics were a big thing. I'm bringing them back. While I am not threading lyrics into every chapter, the chapter titles are the titles of songs that make me think of Hacy- and believe me, there is a surprising amount. It's how you know you're 'in deep' in a fandom, right?
> 
> First chapter is inspired by 'Love You Like The Movies' by Anthem Lights. Set in Season 1, after the events of Touched By A Demon.

Watching Heaven’s Vice was the beginning of Harry’s journey down the rabbit hole of 'appreciation for the same entertainment Macy enjoyed'. It started with that episode (and _living out_ that episode) but Harry found himself sucked into the vortex of spending Friday nights on the couch with Macy. 

She surprised him with the range of things she enjoyed- serious crime dramas to half-hour comedies. It was amazing that she had a PhD and somehow kept up with the cultural zeitgeist. Despite his many years walking the Earth, Harry had long given up following cultural phenomenons in the world of media- he found that people's interests were too fickle, and frankly, it took too much effort. 

But for Macy, he would grit his teeth and sit through countless hours of nonsensical television. (and much like a victim of brainwashing, he began to enjoy it)

“And what is our challenge of the week?”

“Challenge?” Macy cocked an eyebrow at him while she adjusted the laptop in front of them. They were in the living room for their weekly appointments: Harry would prepare the snacks as Macy was in charge of the selection. “If you don’t enjoy my company, you are very welcome to leave..” she continued, narrowing her eyes at him. Harry raised his hands in surrender, a weary smile on his face. She smiled in response, her lips forming a self-satisfied curve.

“Okay, as part of your education, I’m bringing on my favourite movie genre- the rom-com.” She snuck underneath the blanket she had draped over the couch, picking up her cup of hot chocolate and taking a sip.

“The romantic comedy- yes, the cliched genre that has ruined countless generations of women.”

“And men! This is not purely for us females to enjoy.”

Harry scoffed but leaned back into the cushions, arms crossed as though to steel himself against the show they were about to watch. “Anyway, I picked a classic- You’ve Got Mail. Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan were the ultimate movie couple- and I would still watch them together if they ever happened to do another project.”

She leaned forward and clicked play on the screen. While the images begun to shift in front of them, Harry snuck a look at Macy from the corner of his eye. She was positively giddy, bouncing slightly in her seat, her eyes focused on the movie. She was saying something about internet dial-up tones but all Harry could see was the joy emanating out from her. True, she was usually excited to ‘broaden his media consumption horizons’ but watching _this movie_ clearly brought out something else in her. 

“You really like this one, don’t you?” 

She turned to him, startled by the question. She took a moment to consider her answer, biting her lower lip thoughtfully (Harry could not help that his gaze lingered on that small movement of hers a little longer than necessary)

“Yes, I really do. It was one of the first romcoms I ever saw or at least the first that stuck with me. My dad used to watch movies with me, growing up,” she shifted slightly in her seat, the discomfort of speaking of her late father seeping through. Harry felt a twinge in his heart, silently rebuking himself for unknowingly bringing up a sore memory for her. 

“Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan meet in a bookstore in this. That’s how my parents met- it was something my dad would bring up whenever I wanted to rewatch it.” Macy smiled sadly at the last statement, meeting Harry’s eyes. Instinctively, he reached out to squeeze her knee, something he had unconsciously begun to do in their developing… ~~relationship~~ friendship. 

“If you like it so much, I am determined to enjoy it, too.” Her smile broke into a grin, biting her lower lip once again (funny how that habit of hers had such an effect on him). He tore his eyes away from watching her and looked back at the screen where Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan walked past each other, unaware of the other’s presence despite their established online-bond. 

Harry found that much like Heaven’s Vice, he enjoyed the movie as it progressed. The snappy writing, the witty banter- he could see why Macy enjoyed it. Unlike the guilty pleasure, this was something he took genuine joy in. He watched ShopGirl and NY152 fall in love, cringed when Joe typed the initial draft of his ‘apology’ IM, grinned when Joe showed up with flowers as Stevie Wonder played in the background. Macy too, had fallen into their usual comfort zone, her commentary filling in gaps in the show ("You carry handkerchiefs, don't you Harry?", "Pride and Prejudice can be considered the ultimate rom-com.", “I like daisies, too”) Harry found himself filing that information away in the ever-growing folder of Dr Vaughn’s favourites in his mind. 

As Tom Hanks wiped away Meg Ryan’s tears before the end title appeared, Harry turned to find Macy gazing at him, the corner of her mouth (those soft pink lips, he thought before pushing that idea out of his head) quirked up in what almost looked like a smirk. He raised his eyebrows at her.

“I see that you liked it more than you thought you would.”

Her teasing tone made him roll his eyes, but Harry could not help his sheepish smile. He let out a long sigh before admitting defeat, “I must say, that was a good movie.” He laughed at the way her right arm shot in the arm, a fist pump of celebration at her success. 

“I know it’s silly, but romcoms are a safe space for me. The couple always ends up together, the leading lady gets her man, and they live happily ever after. Or at least until the credits roll. There’s something comforting about that.”

She stood up to clear off the plates, making her way to the kitchen. Harry followed suit, carrying her laptop for her. “So, what are we watching next Friday?”

“Well, there are _other_ TV series that are just as bad-good as Heaven’s Vice,” she began, loading the dishwasher and turning it on. “Or…” her eyes met his, she shrugged, tilting her head to the side.

“Another rom-com?”

She nodded, excitedly. “I promise, Sleepless in Seattle is just as good!”

“As you wish..”

“Harry! Was that a reference?”

“Reference to what?”

“Never mind. Maybe we’ll watch Princess Bride instead.”

She wished him good night as she made her way upstairs, Harry gazing at her retreating form. While he could not fault the chemistry of the two leads in the show, a growing alarm filled him as he realised why he enjoyed the movie that much- it had made Macy happy, and after her struggles with discovering her Demon side, it was good to be a part of something that made her happy. What alarmed him was that his own priorities were shifting, placing her needs significantly higher than that of other matters.

And though it was not his primary duty as her Whitelighter, Harry vowed to continue to make her happy, in every way she would allow him to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this has been sorta done before, but you have an itch, you just gotta get it out, right?


	2. Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by "Lover" by Taylor Swift.   
> I was watching Diary of A Song, the New York Times YouTube series where they speak to the artist about the 'Behind the Song' stuff; something Taylor said about 'leaving the lights up till January' got to me- about how the song is about the 'mundane' things, but also about the scary things when you fall in love. I wanted to write about the 'mundane' thing, but also how important this relationship is. 
> 
> Set a few days before S02E01.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading tip/suggestion: listen to the song on repeat in the background. I think it helps add to the vibe, because that's how I write the chapters. Hope you enjoy!

Macy Vaughn has always had a wall up. Her approach to the world could only be described as ‘cautious’. She never trusts too easily; her defences are always up, When other people jumped in, Macy would hold back, overanalyse, before dipping her toe into a pool. That is what drew her to science- the need to know, the need to test the hypothesis before concluding. 

She guarded her heart in the same manner. Unlike her friends, Macy did not allow herself to fall in love. Yes, she had situations of being ‘in like’, but it was not in her nature to pursue them. ‘You need to let down that armour, some time,’ her father once told her. She had simply laughed it off, telling him that she was content in being a spinster for life. 

When he passed, the walls grew ten feet higher.

A friend of hers who took a PSY 101 tested out something on her one day in the dorm room. "It's called Thought Challenging- where we figure out the big 'why' behind a thought process. We keep going until we find the answer that resonates with you." Macy had been sceptical, but she shrugged and agreed to it. 

_“Why do you find it hard to confide in people?”_

_“Because it's hard."_

_"Why is it hard?"_

_"I mean, people have personal worries to deal with.”_

_“If people have issues that they want to talk about, you listen to them, right?”_

_“Right..”_

_“Then, why do you not allow yourself to talk to others?”_

_“Because it will be a burden to them.”_

_“Okay, let’s go with that. If it’s a burden, to them... Then..?”_

_“Then..?”_

_“Then, what will happen?”_

_“Then, they’ll not want to talk to me.”_

_“And if they don’t want to talk to you..then..?”_

_“Then, they’ll leave.”_

_“And if they leave..”_

_“If they leave... I’ll be alone.”_

That’s what it came down to. Being alone. For so long, she had been alone, and that fear of being pushed away made her lack the incentive to invest emotionally in a lot of her relationships. She did not pour her heart out easily. She did not allow herself to bond, not ‘really’ bond with others until she was completely sure. 

With the discovery of her newfound sisters, she attempted to let them in. With Maggie, the empath, that was the easiest. Maggie trusted with her whole heart, she wore it on her sleeve and her naivety made Macy want to shield her from the world. Mel, on the hand, she was more like Macy than she would dare to admit. Mel had her armour up because she saw how the world hurt the ones she loved- how her father had left them, how she was treated because of how she identified herself. Macy could understand Mel but it was only much later that she could wholly trust her. 

And now, she had her family, and she told herself it was enough.

Galvin was a dear surprise. His acceptance of her magic, his delight in her powers shocked her. And she shared a part of herself with him that she did not with anyone else. When he took his arduous journey to find a cure for her demonic powers, Macy was touched- he wanted to help her, in any way that he could. And she loved him for it. 

But then he was lost again. Lost to the embrace of Death … because of her. 

Her walls came back up. 

“We can leave them up, you know?”

Macy turned to Harry. They were standing on the porch, looking up at the fairy lights Maggie had put up days before. It had been a few months since the Apocalyptic Day and Maggie was throwing a big party to celebrate the new semester, to usher in a change in their lives. 

“Leave them up?”

“After everything is done. The whimsy is endearing.”

Macy grinned, watching the lights reflect off of Harry’s face, his gaze fixed on the coils that had been carefully draped over the pillars. She had been lost in thought when he had jolted her out of her reverie. 

Harry who always knew what the right thing to say was. Their friendship was something Macy did not see coming. A Whitelighter is meant to be a guardian, a protector, but she often found that Harry Greenwood was the person she would confide in, more than anyone else. Even more than Galvin, despite him sharing her bed. Harry who promised ‘always’. He was her family, too. He made her feel safe, he made her feel stable, even when everything swirled around them. Macy was grateful for his grounding presence. 

“The electricity bill, though..”

“Ah, there is always a workaround, Macy. We do have magic after all,” he replied with a surreptitious wink. She had to laugh at that comment. “My, my... Professor Greenwood suggesting we use magic for selfish gain?”

“After the year we had, I think a little personal gain can be forgiven.” 

They both looked up at Maggie’s handiwork, the glow from the warm white light casting a warm atmosphere despite the evening cold. Their moment of silent appreciation was broken by Mel opening the front door, “Maggie requested a family meeting- something about more decorations inside.” She rolled her eyes as she cocked her head in the direction of the living room before heading back in. Harry smiled, turning to follow her, but stopped when he saw that Macy has not moved. 

“Are you coming?”

“Yeah, just need a second.”

Concern filled his face as he rested his hand on her wrist, her arms had been folded across her chest. “I am alright, Harry. I’ll be right in.” He did not seem to fully accept her answer, but did not pursue it further. Gently squeezing her hand, he locked eyes with her, his gaze searching, the way he always looked at her ‘just so’. “If you need to talk, I am here for you, always.”

There was that word again. 

She nodded and he left her. Macy looked back up at the soft glow, the fade in and fade out leaving dancing shadows across her face. ‘Maybe they should leave the lights up,’ she thought, unconsciously rubbing her wrist at the same spot Harry’s hand was. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not specifically romantic, but I like to think that there were little hints enough for a good beginning for them.


	3. What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this chapter is "What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?", written by Frank Loesser. I listened to multiple versions of this song while writing this chapter, but I would recommend the Postmodern Jukebox cover of it- it's on Spotify and YouTube. 
> 
> My timeline stuff doesn't truly make sense, but in my universe, this is after the S1 finale, but a good while before my last chapter, which was set before the S2 premiere. Let's just pretend that works for the sake of this fic, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading tip/suggestion: listen to the song on repeat in the background. I think it helps add to the vibe, because that's how I write the chapters. Hope you enjoy!

Harry had been prepared for fireworks but did not expect to have them indoors. 

It was December 31st, a day riddled with the need for self-reflection, as society deemed it necessary to celebrate the end of a year. Harry had seen many years pass in his lifetime of service, and days like these were simply that; days. There was nothing to shout about, nothing to particularly pay attention to- the last day of December was just another 24 hours in the grand scheme of things.

Despite his Grinch-like nature towards the event, Harry did not allow his opinions to colour the plans the Vera-Vaughn sisters had in mind. After the exhaustion that was their Christmas celebration (Maggie had insisted they try their hand at making a bird-within-a-bird dinner- needless to say, that did not work out as planned), no one wanted another meal-related debacle. Mel insisted they go out for a Sister-Celebration, including Harry, of course, the honorary fourth Sister. 

He was quick to decline, making up an excuse about prior plans with members of faculty, ‘ I do have friends outside the three of you, you know?’. Maggie laughed out loud at his reproachful tone before a glare from Macy silenced her. The oldest sister did not look too convinced by his excuse, “Are you sure, Harry? It would just be us, just the family.” she asked him in private later that day. “Oh yes, I must at least pretend to be social, to keep up appearances.” was his quick reply. She merely nodded at that, not pressing further.

It had been a trying time for all of them. With the new responsibilities of being the replacement for the Elders, there was little downtime for the Power of Four. Maggie had thrown herself wholeheartedly into Kappa events to distract her from the loss of Parker, Mel had cemented her role as Head Witch in Charge of all matters ‘magical’, while Macy struggled to find balance back at work, Galvin’s empty station a constant reminder of the great loss.

If anyone deserved some time away from reminders of magic, which included him, it was these three. A night away from being a Charmed One, some time to simply be young women in the prime of their life- it would give them a chance to catch their breath after the emotional turmoil that was the past year and a half. 

There was no faculty event, there were no secret friends. While Harry did make acquaintances with the staff at the university, they were simple work-related relationships, confined only to the office walls. It was difficult to maintain other social ties when his life revolved so much around the three women and assisting them to manage their new challenges. Yes, a night away for all of them would be a blessing in disguise. While it pained him to admit it, Harry too needed some downtime. He crossed his fingers that no magical beings required saving for at least this one night- may the world partake in the convention of reflection, may demons have people they wanted to spend time with, too.

He found himself ready for bed, changed into his striped pyjamas, dressing gown on, as he read his book in the living room. Undoubtedly there would be cheers of jubilation as the clock struck midnight, and perhaps even distant fireworks- he would wait till the noise had settled before resting his head. A glass of red wine before him, a good book in hand, there was little more he could ask for. 

Until Macy walked through the front door.

He was startled by the noise at first, uttering a curse under his breath, so sure that it was a pixie or a satyr come to beg for help (not that he would refuse them, but surely, of all nights!). When he saw those curls peek through the archway, with those brown eyes he had come to appreciate, his anger dissipated, to be replaced by surprise, and then panic.

“Macy, did something happen? You could have called for me..” he started, rising in his seat.

“No, no, nothing of that sort. I came to check on you.”

“Check on me?” his brow furrowed, “but I had told you that I would..”

“Surely, you did not think I believed that blatant lie? I think I know you well enough by now.”

Harry scrunched his nose in embarrassment. Of course, she would know- she always knew. Macy Vaughn had an alarming way of reading him like an open book, an open children’s beginner-level-reading book, where each page only held three to four words. He should have known better than to pretend in front of her. 

She removed her coat before taking the seat beside him. “A glass of red and a book? You could have just told us you wanted to stay in. We would not have minded.”

“Ah, but you would have felt obligated to stay with me. And you deserve a night off, all three of you.”

Macy shrugged. “I would have liked a quiet night in, too.” 

“Do Maggie and Mel know ..”

“That you’re hiding at home? No, I said that I had a bad headache and needed a lie-down. They didn’t push.”

She smiled sadly at him, the weight of Galvin’s death pressing down on them, unspoken but ever-present. Harry cringed inwardly; of course, she would not want to celebrate, she had gone through a loss of a loved one, as well as the crashing of multiple realities. One does not simply recover from repeated trauma like that. 

“Well, if you’re determined to stay, how about one for yourself? A little nightcap?” he said, getting up to get another glass from the kitchen. Macy nodded at him, taking the proffered drink from him. 

“Are you a big resolutions guy, Harry?” she asked him after a moment’s silence. Harry paused thoughtfully at the question, “Not quite, “ he admitted. She raised her eyebrows at him, and that look alone coaxed an admission from him. 

“I am not a big New Year’s Day person in general. I have always believed that resolutions should not require a specific date for them to have meaning- you should always strive to be better, on a daily basis, in spite of whatever month or year it is.” 

Macy tilted her head, pausing to reflect on his answer.

“I agree with the sentiment, especially about bettering oneself regardless of the calendar. But I have always found that New Year’s was a time to say 'thank you' to the days that have passed and to usher in the new start. Cheesy, I know.”

“It is understandable to feel that way. I guess I have seen too many January 1st's that the significance has lost meaning. Much like my birthday- it only serves as a reminder that time has passed, and Lady Time has not always been kind to me.”

Macy’s hand reached for his, as though by instinct, to comfort, despite not fully understanding the gravity of his statement. While Harry did not possess all the memories of his time as a mere mortal, he had enough memories working as a Whitelighter and experienced varying degrees of loss in his years of service. He squeezed her hand in response, allowing himself to enjoy the weight of her hand in his. It felt strangely nice, this quiet moment between them. 

He tried to lighten the mood as she withdrew her hand. “And what of you, Macy? What are your New Year’s Resolutions?”

“I resolve to stay alive. Not to be kidnapped by strange creatures,” she replied with a laugh.

“That is a good one.”

“No, I don’t have specific resolutions for this year. I am just grateful to be here, to be alive, to have my sisters, _and you_.”

Harry felt his heart warm at the final words of her statement. “I don’t know where I would be without all of you, Harry. You guys have meant so much to me, I cannot imagine my world without you. Thank you, truly. You brought me back from the brink and I..” she choked up, her emotions getting the better of her. 

Harry watched as tears threatened to fall from Macy’s eyes, and found himself turning to wrap his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. It was an unconscious move on his part, his body somehow acting on its own. He almost halted his movement when Macy responded in kind, burying her face in his shoulder, sniffing slightly as she gave in to her feelings. Her curls tickled his nose as he whispered in her ear, “I am here for you, always. I am not going anywhere.”

He felt her nod into his shoulder, her sobs subsiding. “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” came the shouts from outside, as cheers drifted into the living room. The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed midnight, a few seconds after. “Happy New Year, Macy,” he said, as they pulled apart. Macy smiled at him, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. They were barely a foot apart, and he could see every crinkle in the corner of her eyes as she looked at him. 

What came next was a bigger surprise than her presence this night. 

She leaned forward, angling her head just-so to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. While the night sky outside erupted with sparkle and colours, Harry could feel sparks within his own heart and felt surprised to find them there. It was as though the book of Revelations had opened in his mind, and it was clear as day: he had feelings for Macy Vaughn. Un-guardianlike feelings that would have alarmed any Elder. But there were no Elders anymore, were there? That fact brought Harry no comfort as he felt a blush rising in his cheeks. 

Macy smiled shyly at him, a tinge of pink colouring her face. “Happy New Year, Harry.”

There was little exchange of words after that, as they listened to people celebrate in the houses next door, as cars made their way out of driveways, a signal of guests leaving their respective parties. Macy finished the last of her wine before yawning loudly (perhaps too loudly for it to be genuine, Harry thought) before bidding him goodnight and exiting the room. 

Harry stared at the glass of red on the table, his still mostly untouched after the surprise interruption. Macy’s kiss still burning on his cheek, he downed the liquid while simultaneously thinking “New Year’s Resolution: Do not fall in love with Macy Vaughn”

A little voice snuck up in his mind- _you don’t believe in Resolutions, do you?_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is past midnight when I post this, which makes it New Year's Eve for me. Like Harry, I usually don't care as much to stay up or make resolutions, but I am surprisingly hosting a New Year's Eve party with my housemates tonight. Anyway, Happy New Year to you, dearest reader. May 2020 be good to you and to us Hacy fans. I appreciate you.


	4. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the classic "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None the Richer.
> 
> It's an iconic song that I believe everyone has heard at this point. This chapter is placed at no particular point in time, I think it works for 'whenever', haha. Again, recommendation is to let the song play in the background while you read.

Pillow-soft, that’s what Macy imagined Harry’s lips would feel like. Or perhaps a little chapped because he spoke so much, the incessant nagging about how they needed to practice the powers. Yes, maybe a little chapped, but soft nonetheless. 

She could not identify the exact moment she realised her attraction to him, but if she had to, the earliest conscious thought she had was when he had a smudge of chocolate at the angle of his mouth. She had made brownies the night before and he had feigned innocence when she discovered one missing in the morning. Macy had to resist the urge to reach out and wipe the smudge herself, choosing instead to point it out with a wicked smile. Harry was bashful at being caught, complimenting her baking skills as a means of appeasing her. She had watched him swipe his thumb over the chocolate stain before licking off the evidence and felt her heart quicken at his movements, her mind going to places she did not think she would have ever associated with a mentor. 

Not that she was completely guiltless in developing crushes on teachers, honestly, who hasn’t, right?

And this was all it was, a little crush. He wore old-man sweaters and vests, he drank tea, he could barely hold his own with alcohol, he nagged them... Oh, so much nagging. 

Yet, his old fashioned clothing choices, his accent, his vocabulary, the way he would raise his eyebrow at her sisters and her when he disapproved. And his lips. The silly schoolgirl crush remained, no matter what she did to dispel the thoughts from her mind. How she wanted to press her own against his, but, no, no, no. Not this. Never this.

* * *

“Macy..” he whispered, his warm breath flitting over her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Her hands gripped his shirt, his steadying her hips against him. Harry’s hands moved along her torso, one pulling her close, positioned at the curve of her lower back, the other trailing up her side beneath her shirt; it found its way at the bottom edge of her bralette, his thumb sneaking beneath the fabric, the friction of the callouses leaving a delightful warmth in its wake as he traced her rib, his hand coming to rest right beneath the swell of her left breast, where her heart thudded anxiously. She held her breath expectantly as he in turn let his lips ghost along her jawline before pausing, hovering centimeters above her own. His eyes bore into hers before he leaned in, his eyelids fluttering shut..

And Macy woke up in her bed, alone and frustrated. She found herself breathless, as she loosened her grip on the sheets beneath her. Moonlight poured into her room through the space between her curtains illuminating the clock on her dresser- 0520H. She shook her head and closed her eyes as her head hit the pillow once more. 

The sensation of his hands, the anticipation.. Her eyes flew open again. No, she could not go back to sleep- she would end up playing out a fantasy once more, and she could not do that. No, no, no. 

* * *

When she got back from her hour long run, Macy was surprised to find Harry sitting at the kitchen counter, a cup of coffee in hand. He was still dressed in his pyjamas (old school pyjamas, much like everything else about him. If he wore a nightcap, she would still find the whole rigmarole attractive). She greeted him, turning her attention to the refrigerator immediately refusing to meet his eyes. Pouring her almond milk into the cup of coffee Harry had handed to her, she felt his eyes on her, watching her every move. But she continued her pretense, acting as though the warm beverage was of the utmost concern in the world.

“Macy..”

“Yes?”

“This is going to come off strange, but, did you call for me earlier?”

She stiffened, cup held to her lips. She had to, she couldn’t avoid it much longer: she raised her eyes to meet his. Harry’s gaze was soft, concern evident across his face. She searched her memory of the dream, she did not think she said his name aloud, but then again, REM cycles might have erased the thought, or perhaps he was part of an earlier dream she had that night, she could not be sure. 

“I don’t think so, I mean, no, no I didn’t.”

“I could not be sure, but I felt this pull slightly over an hour ago,” he said, his frown deepening, “I could have sworn it was your voice. But it wasn’t like when you usually called for me, it felt different somehow.”

Macy shifted her eyes away from his face, heart thumping so loudly she heard it in her ears. Damn her mind, damn her thoughts, she was lucky she did not telekinetically pull him out from the attic into her room. 

Harry chuckled, “I guess my mind must have been playing tricks on me.”

She smiled back at him, nodding a little too eagerly, trying to affirm his statement. 

“But why did you go for a run? You only do that if you can’t sleep.. Bad dream?”

Her smile froze in its place as she felt the cheeks warm up as the memory of _that Harry_ sprang into her head in full force- thank goodness she was already flushed from the exertion of her run, or her blush would have been on full-display. “No, not a bad dream.” 

Quite the opposite really, she thought. 

* * *

Their first kiss was nothing steamy like the movie she played in her head. It was slightly awkward at first, her hands... his hands not quite comfortable in their placement on each other’s figures. It was clumsy, they bumped foreheads for a moment causing Macy to giggle against Harry’s lips. But their second attempt (which was seconds after their blundering first) was much better, only more evidence that all they needed was practice.

And Macy felt a surge of self-pride: pillow-soft, exactly as she pictured it. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My earliest memory of this song was at a end-of-year concert in my primary school where the Std 5-6 kids did a little dance routine to it. 1999 was a great year, lol. Hope you liked it!


	5. Say You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the beautifully heartbreaking song by Jessie Ware: Say You Love Me. 
> 
> Someone make an angsty fanvideo with this song, please? There's this incredible Olicity one on YouTube with this song which brought me back to the years when the Olicity-angst was full-swing. 
> 
> Um, yeah, this is my way of saying that this chapter is just angst. Set in a hypothetical future, and this will end up non-canon for sure. I'm playing with possibilities here. 
> 
> And as always, the recommendation is to listen to the song in the background as you read. Or just listen to the song before/after you read it. I think it adds to the mood I was going for.

“Because at the end of the day, I love you, and not her.”

The words left his mouth before he realised what they were. Nonetheless, the truth behind the confession remained. Harry watched as Macy’s eyes widened, the way her breath caught in her throat, the sudden stilling of her movements. For a second he wished he could take back his words, but that second passed. The veil had been lifted, the elephant in the room finally making itself heard after the months of agony. He laid his heart out on the line, and all he could do was wait for her response. 

They stood in the Command Center, across from each other. Mel and Maggie had long left, as though knowing that these two needed time and space to hash out their unspoken tension. With no looming threat, perhaps it was finally time. Perhaps this could be the step to moving forward not only for Macy and Harry but for the power of four. 

Macy’s lower lip quivered, her eyes turning glassy. 

“You say that you love me, and yet your actions say the opposite.”

“We’ve gone through this, it was a mistake. _She_ was a mistake.”

“A mistake is once, Harry. You chose her, you defended her, you were _with_ her…”

Harry’s eyes closed as he physically winced at the memory. She was right- his relationship with Abigael though fleeting, was still a sore point between the sisters and him, especially with Macy. Despite the ultimate discovery of Abigael’s manipulation of them, and of him, despite them successfully vanquishing her weeks before, the bond between Macy and him appeared to be severed, broken beyond repair. It was a cruel irony that Abigael had revealed her true nature, her great ‘master plan’, in front of both Macy and him in another attempt to take the oldest Charmed One’s life once more. “Pitiful Whitelighter, desperate for love from the one person who denied you, that you ran into my trap. Can you ever come back from this betrayal?” she had cackled in his face. 

Yes, could they ever come back from it? It was a question that rang in Harry’s mind days after they had won. It was a bittersweet victory, knowing that the reason Alistair’s daughter managed to come close to destroying them was his mistake, his weakness in trusting her. 

“I don’t know what to say to defend what I did,” came his quiet reply. Seeing the hurt in Macy’s eyes only further drove the knife into his soul. 

“It would be so easy to tell you how much I care for you if it was anyone else but her. It would be so easy..” Macy’s voice shook with emotion, blinking back tears as though to push them back. “I wish I could hate you. I don’t want to fall in love with someone who could hurt me like this.”

She let out a breath of frustration, a single tear escaping down her cheek. Harry’s heart clenched in his chest. She cared for him, she could almost love him but he had placed a roadblock in their path, his jealousy of his darker half getting the better of him. His calm demeanour cracked, shoulders slumping as he sat down, clenching and unclenching his fists as he looked for the right words to say. But perhaps there were no 'right words'. All he could do was say what was on his mind, given that this was the longest and most honest conversation they have had about 'them'. 

"I wish I did not hurt you. It was never my intention to hurt you."

"Wasn't it?" her scathing reply cutting across the space between them. He looked up at her, meeting the glare in her eyes. 

"I admit I wanted you to be jealous, like how I felt when you spoke so fondly of the Darklighter. But I never wanted to put you in danger, Macy. I would never.."

"Do you think I'm angry because she tried to kill me?" she scoffed. "You are so perfectly obtuse." He watched as she ran a hand through her curls in frustration, his confusion apparent on his face. "I am angry because you chose her over me... because you didn't _try_ with me, you never said how you felt...because I had to hear it from my sister when all I wanted.. all I wanted was you. God damn it, Harry, all I wanted was you." She turned away from him, leaning her arms on the back of the chair at the console table, burying her face in her hands. 

The weight of her words left Harry speechless. She wanted him, and he felt his heart soar. 

"And Julian was..?" he ventured, surprising himself with his choice of question. Macy let out an exasperated laugh as she looked back to him, her face streaked with the path her tears took. "Julian? Julian was ... there. He was there when you weren't. He was there because you ran off with the one person that made my skin crawl."

"What do you want to hear, Harry? That I thought of you when I was with him? Fine, I did. I thought of you when he kissed me, I thought of you when he held my hand, I wanted it to be you. Does that make you happy?"

"Yes. Yes, it does," he replied, tone defiant. 

"You are shockingly selfish for someone who made a big mistake."

"I made a terrible mistake, no, terrible _mistakes_ in choosing Abigael over you, and I would do anything, give anything to fix that. I love you. I _want_ to be with you. Is that so hard to see?"

"But I cannot be with you. I cannot trust you, at least not with my heart, because...because you _broke_ it."

They remained in silence, eyes locked on each other, one pleading, the other's filled with hurt. "Macy, please..." Harry's voice was a little over a whisper.

Macy shook her head, eyes turned up to the ceiling before turning back to meet his. 

_"I can't."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'hearts getting torn from your mistakes'- I love that line. I think this chapter might come off quite OOC, but 🤷♀️


	6. Will You Love Me Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a specific version of this song: Will You Love Me Tomorrow/ Head Over Feet - the mashup featured in that one episode of Glee. I remember watching that scene with the pretty great chemistry between the characters, and that mashup was quite genius. I recommend you listen to that version when you read this chapter. Here's the link for you to copy and paste: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktAxLTeyU14 , also available on Spotify. 
> 
> This is a continuation of the previous chapter, in my reality of the show. After all that angst, and in preparation of the angst to come, I wanted to write something fluffy and hopeful.

Harry tended to stay to watch the Witch Board most nights. Thankfully there had been little activity of late, yet he strangely resented the stillness- it gave him too much time for his own thoughts. Too much time to think of ‘what if’s and past errors, especially when it came to... No, not tonight. Tonight he would read a book. Or at least get some sleep. 

He got up from behind the console table, only to hear the door open, and for the occupant of his mind to walk right through it. Macy’s eyes searched the room before resting on him, a smile spreading across her face. He could not help but feel the flutter in his chest as she walked towards him, her steps quickening as she drew closer. She had not smiled at him like that in what felt like forever. It was almost uncharacteristic of her of late, and that realisation made Harry be on his guard. 

“Macy, is something wrong?”

She stood before him, smile still on her lips as she gave him a quizzical look. “No, nothing’s wrong. In fact, everything is … very right.”

His eyebrows shot up. She seemed different, a much lighter version of herself- one he had not seen since, well, since the early days of their meeting. Macy had grown weary with the burdens of being a Charmed One, but the version before him seemed to have no worries in the world. What surprised him more was when she picked up his hand in hers and clasped them tightly. 

“Harry, I love you.”

And the world stopped spinning for the last Whitelighter. It was as though the wind had been knocked out of him with those four words- it was everything he dreamed of, yet it could not be. Before he could respond, she had closed the distance between, pressing her lips gently on his. His resolve broke: this may be a dream, this may not be what it appeared to be, but it was everything Harry had wanted in the last year, and so he kissed her back. 

Macy’s hands left his, making their way up his arms before resting behind his head, pulling him closer. His found themselves at her middle, one at the small of her back, the other on her hip, the warmth of her skin beneath the layers of clothing feeling delightful. His senses were filled with Macy, hair brushing across his cheek, the smell of cocoa butter and vanilla, the softness of her ‘everything’. If this was a dream, he did not want to wake up. 

But as they broke apart for air, Harry was sure this had to be an enchantment of sorts. And that he had kissed her (their first kiss) under false pretences. He gently disengaged her arms from around him and stepped back. “Harry?” her voice confused. He swore under his breath, unhappy to cause her discomfort. She looked at him expectantly, and he did not know quite what to say. 

“That was unexpected.”

“Not for me. I wanted to do that for so long now.”

“Macy, I thought we talked about this, and you didn’t..”

“I know what I said, but I was wrong. I love you. And I’ve always loved you. I thought I should tell you that.”

Her tone was confident, still strangely cheerful. Harry looked at her fully, taking in the dreamy nature of the way she gazed at him, a slight blush to her cheeks, the way she seemed to glow from within. It was selfish of him to want it to be real.

No, he had seen it before.

A Cupid’s enchantment.

“Did you... Did you go out this evening?”

“Yes, but I don’t see how that has anything..”

“Macy, where did you go?”

“The bar at the corner of where we stay. There’s a very nice lady who talked to me..”

Harry sighed. Of course, who else would it have been?

* * *

“Lena.”

The dark-haired woman behind the bar turned to him. She sighed as she looked pointedly at the door, “Mr Greenwood, the sign says we’re closed. Don’t you have somewhere else to be this late, or should I say, this early?”

Harry walked to the counter, seating himself in front of her. “What did you do?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You did something to Macy Vaughn.”

“Who?”

He let out a sigh of irritation, “Lena, please, no games.”

She smiled, leaning on her elbows on the counter-top. “Are you talking about the young witch that was here hours ago? I assure you I did nothing.”

Harry gave her a pointed look, distrust evident on his face. She shrugged, “You know my wings were clipped a long time ago. I’m out of the game.”

“But a Cupid remains a Cupid, you don’t just lose your… touch. You named your bar ‘The Bow and Arrow’! And surely, the temptation to intervene in the lives of mortals...”

“Yes, but I don’t use my gifts for that reason anymore. You may not trust me, but since my exit, I’ve been good.”

Harry raised his eyebrows at her, his disbelief not wavering. He remembers the first time he met the Cupid: he had been placed in Paris and his charge was starting out with her powers, much like the Vera-Vaughns. It was Valentine’s Day and the streets were chaotic with confused lovers, somehow turned unhappy with their partners, cheating scandals awry. It did not take them long to discover that a rogue Cupid had decided to use her powers for her own entertainment. While bringing her in before the council, Harry had discovered that Lena suffered from her own broken heart, falling in love with a mortal who had been unlucky in love, after watching over him for many years. 

Lena had been trialled, placed on probation and the last he had heard about her, she had been forced to retire from her services- the price of allowing her own emotions to get the better of her. Funny how Harry had initially frowned upon her actions, only to make similar mistakes of his own. And now, here she was, her ageless face smiling at him with the wisdom of the Grecian gods. 

“I watch over the mortals now, and I found it is best done behind a bar. People will say anything to a bartender: they pour out their feelings, they speak of their heartbreak, they have no filter because chances are, they will never see me again. Or at least, they won’t remember- a gift from Dionysus.” 

He frowned at her, deciding that she was honest. “And so, Macy.. you didn’t..” he motioned with his fingers. “No, Mr Greenwood, I did nothing. Well, almost nothing.” She reached down and took out a flask from beneath the counter. The golden liquid swished in front of Harry’s eyes, the look of recognition filled his face, “Felix Felicis?” 

* * *

_Earlier that night_

“And this is the guy you have complicated feelings for?”

Macy glanced up at the kindly face of the bartender across from her. She sighed and raised her eyebrows, cocking her head to the right in assent. 

It wasn’t like her to confide in a complete stranger but much like the changes she had been through (with finding out she had sisters, that she was a witch, that she had demon-blood, that.. Ugh, too many to list at times), this was a change that seemed inevitable. Confiding in someone who had no vested interest in her life seemed like a good idea that night. Maggie and Mel were wonderful and supportive, but sometimes, you just need a brand new, unbiased perspective. 

Of course, it was about a boy. Well, a man. An _old_ man, really. 

The situation with Harry had become this strange twisted thing, much like tangled fairy lights- difficult to unravel yet strangely alluring in their shine. There was no Darklighter, there was no Abigael, and yet nothing went back to being simple. After their big argument, with Harry confessing his love (and her subsequent rejection), they had found their own way to sidestep the issue when it came to working. Or home. It had been a couple of months of awkwardly refusing eye contact when they were alone in a room, no more Friday night TV binging, no private jokes- it was alarming how professional they could be despite spending almost 24 hours of a day in each other’s presence. 

Yes, she had rejected him, but so much of her heart still longed for Harry Greenwood. To put it simply, she missed him. She missed the way he asked about her day, the way he always had a respectful tone for her- he had long won her over but she refused to admit it to herself, to anyone else. She did not know how to venture back into this conversation with him, how to tell him she wanted to try… it was her pride, it was her shame, it was… complicated.

Mel and Maggie would smile and tell her to ‘go for it’, much like they did all those months before. But things were different now- he had laid his heart out on the line, he stated his case and she had given the verdict. Harry had respected her decision, and yet now, she was the one who wanted to appeal.

“And you cannot bring it up to him?”

“I don’t know how to start. I wouldn’t know where to begin with this. It’s messy, it’s confusing, it’s every adjective in the same vein..”

The bartender chuckled and shook her head at Macy, “My dear girl, it is not as difficult as you make it out to be.”

“Oh?”

The older woman smiled, pouring a shot out for her customer. “Let’s break it down. He told you he loves you. He admitted the other woman was a grave mistake. He has not been seeing anyone in the days to months since your conversation. He has not left your life. Am I right so far?”

Macy nodded, her dark curls bouncing slightly at the movement. 

“Alright then. You care deeply for him. You are single, unattached, well, attached to _him_ but not ‘ _with_ him’. Agreed?” Again, she nodded.

The bartender pushed the little glass across to her, a gentle smile on her face. “Then it is as simple as two people who love each other. Just start with that. Find him, tell him that you care. And the rest will fall into place.’

“I don’t think I can do that.” Macy shook her head, glancing away. 

“That’s what the shot is for”

Macy picked up the glass and stared at the drink. It looked like molten gold, except translucent, yet somehow still glistened in the dim lighting of the bar. The bartender nodded in encouragement, and Macy downed the shot, feeling the warmth trickle down her throat. “Wish me luck,” she said as she walked out of the door, waving slightly. 

“You won’t need it. Trust me.”

* * *

“Yes, Liquid Luck, but she obviously didn’t need it because you’re here.”

Harry met Lena's knowing gaze.

“Whatever she did, whatever she said to you, that was all her. All this potion does is allow for the right opportunity, but the decision to take action, that comes from the user and the user alone.” She laid a reassuring hand over his own and gave a gentle squeeze. “Even if you don’t believe _that_ , the magic only lasts till sunrise. Do with that information what you will.” She pointed towards the door, “But now I need to close up.”

As Harry made his way back to the manor, he mulled over the events of the night in his head, replaying the kiss repeatedly. She had said she loved him, no, that she _loves_ him. And if Lena was not lying, that could only mean…

“Harry, we should talk.” 

He was startled out of his thoughts, finding himself at the steps of the house. Macy was seated there, evidently waiting for him since he had left her without so much as a word. She looked nervous but determined, her hands clasped in front of her. Harry sat down, keeping a polite distance between them. He waited for her to speak, readying himself for words of anger- after all, he did leave the situation abruptly, disrespectful to her feelings. 

“I don’t know why you left, but if it is because your feelings have changed, I understand. It was my mistake to assume..”

“Macy, if I could explain how much I love you, I would.”

He heard her sharp intake of breath and turned to find her staring at him, that same look he had seen hours before, in her eyes. At that moment, Harry hoped that Lena was telling the truth, he hoped for that more than anything else in the world. As Macy leaned in, Harry closed his eyes, allowing himself to trust that the moment was real. 

When they finally broke apart, the glimmer of sunlight touched the edges of the steps. Harry brushed her curls behind her ear, their foreheads touching. “Do you still love me now?

“Always, Harry Greenwood. Always.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made up a character, and a Cupid nonetheless. I'm playing with my own version of the myth. In my head, Lucy Lawless plays Lena. Also, have you guys seen the synopsis for episode 11? Clearly, we are getting a whole bunch of Hangst with Abigael and Julian playing big roles to further convolute this relationship polygon. I know we all saw it coming, but I'm still annoyed by it. Damn CW tropes. Yes, it will be perfect fodder for future angst fanfics, but I'm still frustrated by it. 
> 
> I'm keeping my fingers crossed for fluff fanfics on this site to keep me going. It's gonna be a long wait, Hacy fans.


	7. Thinking of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song of choice: Thinking of You by Katy Perry. Listen to the accoustic version, I prefer that one over the original.  
> Inspired by something I read on Twitter actually- how Macy used to nerd out with Harry over stuff but now Julian’s in the picture and filling that void. This song is just a classic angst song- so I thought it would work.
> 
> Once again, the recommendation is to listen to the title track as you read 😊
> 
> Angsty but not really /that/ angsty fic lies ahead:

A second date, or really, a first real date; that’s what Julian called it when he asked her out that morning. “Perhaps this time, I won’t end up with Merlot on my shirt,” he said with a smile. Macy could not help the blush of embarrassment that crept into her cheeks at the mention of that pathetic attempt to prevent him from drinking the potion. She had agreed to it, surprising herself.

Julian would be a safe choice, Julian would be a good distraction, or so she told herself. With the way things were Harry, she had found such relief in speaking to someone about anything outside of witchcraft, and demons, and Overlords, and everything else. Julian Shea was handsome, charming, and smart- he has a confidence about him that just draws people in. It was difficult to not be attracted to that, heck, even Swan was falling off her chair for him.

Julian was everything Macy looked for in a partner, almost textbook ‘perfect’. 

But that didn’t mean he was whom she _wanted_.

And this only became more apparent during the dinner.

She had dolled herself up, hair loose but with well-placed pins tucked behind her ears. She chose her favourite heels, a well-fitted top and skirt- an outfit designed to make her feel confident more than to be alluring. She left before her sisters (or _he)_ could come home, meeting Julian at the restaurant, simply leaving a text for Mel and Maggie to find. Why should she update Harry as well? This was personal, and they were strictly business now, weren’t they?

Julian looked like his appealing self, eyes locked on hers as he guided the conversation. Macy fended off the minute details like naming Hilltowne, or the lab, and especially bringing up the fact that her sisters and she were legally dead. A game of careful deflection as she hit back with her own questions about his past, using what she had gained from a quick Google search the day prior, to which Julian provided answers easily. He complimented her taste in movies, laughing as she brought up her favourite 90’s TV shows. Everything was going smoothly, far better than their first attempt at this.

Despite all of it, Macy could not help but wish that the eyes gazing back at her were the blue ones that she often felt watching her in the Command Center. When her eyes were drawn to Julian’s hands on his glass, or fingers tapping the table lightly, she would think of Harry’s own slender fingers that would hover over her while he used his healing abilities, the way his hand used to rest on her shoulder in support. And how he used to have a special smile just reserved for her, and their late-night conversations, and..

“Macy, you’re a million miles away.”

Her head snapped up to find Julian looking at her, eyebrow raised. “I’m sorry, I got distracted.”

“I think I know that look when I see it.”

“What look?”

“You don’t fool me. What’s his name?”

Macy’s eyes widened as she searched for the right thing to say, “His? There’s no- there's no ‘him’... I don’t know what you’re talking..” she babbled. Julian sighed, leaning forward on his elbows as though to share a secret. “Just because I am technically 'the boss' does not mean that you have to acquiesce to a date you don’t _actually_ want.” 

“But I do want this, to- to have dinner with you.”

“No, you don’t. Or at least, not fully. I don’t think you’re half as interested in me as I am with you.” 

Macy pursed her lips, unsure of what to say next. His tone did not seem angry, maybe a little hurt but Julian looked more amused than anything else. Perhaps she truly was an open book when it came to Harry, and she had let that bleed into all aspects of her private life. So much for being ‘all business’. 

“It’s complicated,” was all she could come up with. 

“I don’t get the feeling that you want to explain it to me, and I respect that. But at the same time, I don’t want to impose. And frankly, it’s not great sitting across from someone who doesn’t wholeheartedly want to be here.”

“Julian..”

“No, it’s alright. I guess there are more layers to you than anyone else has guessed thus far, Macy. And I would like the opportunity to truly get to know you… only once you are willing to open up to me. And once your ..’ complication’ has been resolved. That’s the only way this would be fair to both of us.”

Macy nodded, her throat tightening with a sense of shame and regret that she had gotten into this situation, that she had let her mind wander, that she had hurt Julian, no matter how little. 

She muddled through the rest of the night, awkwardly making small talk, ending with an even more awkward half-hug goodbye. She walked back to the house, closing the door behind her. With a sigh as she leaned her back on it, closing her eyes, mentally cursing herself for the disastrous night. How could she face Julian after this? 

“How was your night?”

Macy’s eyes flew open to find Harry waiting at the archway leading to the living room. A flash of anger surged in her veins, annoyed that he would question her after his own... ‘dalliances’. “It was nice,” she lied, shrugging off her coat and placing it on the rack. 

“Oh.”

She glanced back at him, disappointment etched clearly on his face, his posture deflated as he looked absently at the ground. The urge to reach out, to step a little closer to him was so strong that Macy consciously clenched her fists at her sides, as though to still her legs from moving. She turned to walk up the stairs when his next question stopped her.

“Will you be going out with him again?”

She stopped at the bottommost step, back still turned to him. She closed her eyes, flinching slightly at her next lie, “Yes, that seems likely.”

‘ _There, let him mull on that for the night_ ,’ she thought angrily, ‘ _let him feel that hurt_.’ 

What came next was a surprise Macy did not see coming. 

“What if you don’t?”

Harry’s voice was soft, quiet enough that if she was not listening intently, she could have missed it. Her breath caught in her throat as she tightened her grip on the banister. Turning around slowly, she found Harry rooted in the same spot, but his gaze was now on her. Blue eyes that were filled with unabashed longing stared into her own, not faltering, and Macy found that she could not look away. 

He took a few steps closer to her, leaving them merely feet apart as she looked down at him, her position at the lowest step making her seem taller. Her chest burned as she realised that she had not taken a full breath since hearing him speak. She inhaled sharply as she moistened her lips, hyper-aware of how her mouth had gone dry.

“Why shouldn’t I?” she managed to whisper back. Her breathing became shallow as she felt her heart pounding in her chest. Were they finally going to speak of the elephant in the room? When he did not reply immediately, Macy took a step downward, making them meet at eye level, narrowing the distance between them.

“Why, Harry? Is there something that should stop me?”

She watched as he swallowed harshly, lips parting to say something when their phones buzzed simultaneously with a notification. “COMMAND CENTER, SOS”- Mel’s message glared back at their faces from their respective screens. When Macy looked up at Harry, his face was arranged back to his usual ‘composed Whitelighter’ self, his eyes on his phone, and she knew the moment was broken. She could not help the twinge of annoyance at the interruption, as she texted a short reply back to her sister ("OTW"), though she knew Mel would be hard-pressed before she asked for assistance. If only her request had come an hour later, perhaps Macy could be free from the mental torment that was this mess with their Whitelighter. 

But when Harry’s hands found her waist as he pulled her to him, she could not help her soft gasp at the sudden contact and the intimacy of it all. This was new, different, yet not wholly unwelcomed on her part. This was not a position he had never taken before when it came to orbing them away, normally he would offer his arm for her to loop hers through: she found herself face to face with him, lips a breath apart. Her hands came to rest on his chest, feeling his heart thud erratically under her palm.

He raised his eyebrows at her, an unspoken question to see if she was ready for them to leave, to which she gave a quick nod. Yet, the way he looked at her, holding her gaze as the house fell away, made her certain that there had been shift in their relationship. In spite of the lack of a proper conversation, the unspoken thing had made itself present.

As they rematerialised inside Safe Space, they fell apart to steady themselves in their new environment. There appeared to be no one around at this time of night, thankfully, as they would have had a difficult time explaining how they appeared from thin air. 

Turning towards the door that led to the basement, Harry reached out his hand to Macy, his keycard in the other. She paused for a beat before clasping it in return as they made their way inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, handholding does not mean things are fixed, but it's a creative choice I'm making to show them moving forward, although there is much to discuss to clear the air. 
> 
> I am 100000% sure that this is never going to be remotely canon, and that there is a shit tonne of angst coming up, but let a girl dream for a second. haha. Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. I Believe In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by 'I Believe in You' by Michael Buble. That song has the most adorable music video that just makes you happy and warm inside. Derek Hough does an incredible job; it's so well choreographed, and romantic, and sweet, and just <3! 
> 
> This chapter is set between S1 and S2, because that's my 'comfort zone' of early Hacy, as canon is just all over the place. I like early Hacy, and I miss Season 1 'soft' scenes. Again, this is more therapeutic for me than anything else.

Harry Greenwood had lived through many decades with strict rules in place. He was an obedient Whitelighter: he cared for his charges, did his best to assist in battle, gave his guidance where needed. He had stood beside witches throughout the years as they stared down demons, wayward magical folk, and sometimes rogue members of their own society. He had been unflinching in these conflicts, yet somehow found himself stumped by something as simple as a blank form. 

It was strange, to feel so confronted by simple paperwork. He could speak dead languages and yet he could not find the right answer to fill the spot. 

This is where she found him that evening- Macy has returned home to find Harry seated at the dining table, eyes focused on the screen before him. He seemed lost in thought, tapping his fingers against the edge of the table. She placed a hand on his shoulder, tightening her grip slightly when she felt him jolt against her. 

“Hey, it’s just me.”

“Macy,” his voice relieved, shoulder relaxing instantly. “Good evening, how was your day?”

She moved to a seat diagonal from him. “Just the usual, nothing too surprising, which is a good change.” 

He gave her a tight smile, eyes falling back to the laptop screen. She watched in silence as Harry fell back into tapping a rhythm on the surface once again. 

“Harry?” she broke the silence.

He hummed in response, his gaze persistently fixed in front of him. 

“What are you doing? Anything I can help with?”

His eyes lifted off the computer to meet hers, blinking rapidly as though surprised by her question. She lifted her brows and pointedly looked at the spot where his fingers drummed against the table and back up to meet his gaze. Harry followed the same path, stopping his movements and smiling slightly. “I’m sorry, force of habit.”

“Anything wrong?”

He cleared his throat, shifting in his chair slightly. “It’s nothing, just the new term is starting up in a month, and the usual paperwork comes through to update personal details, and …” he trailed off. 

“Update personal details?” Macy’s brow furrowed unsure of where this conversation was leading.

“As you may know, the human resource department sends out the email requesting we inform them about any changes in circumstances. And given the past year, I was considering an update to mine.”

“Alright, that sounds simple enough. What’s the hold-up?” 

“Macy, really, you don’t need to listen to …”

“Harry, please. Let me help.”

He paused, uncertain of how to continue.

“Is it a technical thing? I’m not a computer whiz but I have a fundamental grasp of how most things work.”

Harry scoffed, “It is not an ‘IT’ problem…”

Macy laughed, rolling her eyes at him. 

She leaned forward, pulling the laptop towards her before he could protest. Harry watched as her eyes darted across the screen trying to figure out what he was struggling to fill in.

“It’s just the one question, really,” He paused again, a sudden shyness creeping in. He felt foolish for being caught in his dilemma. Macy waited in silence beside him, confusion written on her face. How was he to explain sometimes so rudimentary, something that did not require as much consideration for others? 

But he wasn’t quite like ‘others’ was he?

“An emergency contact,” he started. Macy nodded slowly, scrolling across the trackpad to find the empty spot on the form. “I have no family to speak of per se, I cannot possibly list my son. It used to be an El-, it used to be Charity, but now...” 

“I’ll be your emergency contact. I’ll just put my name down.”

He was struck by the quickness of her answer. True, he did consider putting one of their names down, but he did not want to assume. Yet, the way she said it in a 'matter of fact' manner, as though it was the most logical choice to make, it blew him away. His face must have registered his surprise as she gave him a wry smile.

“Harry, in all sense of the word, you _are_ our emergency contact. We might as well be yours. And realistically speaking, if there's an emergency, we're likely already to be together,”

She tapped away at laptop, her fingers nimble against the keys. “Let’s see what else you haven’t filled..” she continued as she scrolled down the page.

“Well, you’ve got the address wrong.”

Harry lifted an eyebrow. “How do you mean?”

“Your address, it’s wrong.”

“Macy, how can it be -”

“You don’t stay there anymore. You should change it.”

His eyes met hers at that final statement, and realization dawned “Change of address to… here?” She nodded, her fingers beginning to type again. 

“Macy, no..” he began, a frown filling his features. “I have overstayed my welcome, I just felt it necessary in the interim after, well, everything. I needed to make sure it was safe for the three of you before I moved out again…” he looked back up at Macy’s face, trying to gauge her reaction. 

“What do you mean?” it was her turn to furrow her brows at him, her fingers halted, hovering above the keys. 

“The dangers seemed to have eased for now, and the three of you have made marked improvement in protecting yourselves, so it’s only appropriate for me to leave..”

His words fell short when he felt the gentle pressure of her hand on his wrist. Macy smiled at him (‘ _that smile_ ’, he thought to himself, hyper-aware of the flutter in his chest) a quizzical look in her eyes. 

“Harry, you are a part of this family. You are not imposing. You are wanted here. I.. _we_ all want you here. This is your home now.”

‘Home’. It was a word Harry could barely attach an image to. His memories of his past, his _real_ past, were clouded. While he had been given different charges in his service, there was little need to make any place of accommodation more than a place to rest his head. The word ‘home’ conjured up ideas of family, comfort, and laughter- it occurred to him that with the Sisters, he finally had that. He was floored by the openness with which they had welcomed him, their support and their love filling the parts of him that he had not realised were empty.

She rubbed her thumb in a comforting motion where her hand lay over his, squeezing gently before withdrawing it to continue typing. Harry regarded the oldest Charmed One, complex feelings bubbling under his calm facade. In the last few months of the summer break, he had found himself spending more time in a similar situation- overthinking the moments of physical contact, craving her touch whenever her fingers would brush against his by accident, memorising her laughter, the sound of which had become his favourite in the world. Above all else, hers was the presence that made the manor feel like ‘home’. They had both begun as strangers to this house, making their way to find a place within the Vera family. The initial kinship they shared as outsiders had blossomed into a loving friendship-

A friendship made complicated by the sudden brewing of the need for ‘something more’. 

“Hey! We’re back!” the front door slammed as Maggie bounded into the kitchen, Mel right behind her. “What’s up?”

Macy smiled from behind the laptop, “Harry’s moving in.”

Mel frowned as she grabbed a glass from the cabinet. “But he’s already moved in..” Maggie echoed the sentiment, nodding from where she leaned against the kitchen counter, looking as confused as her older sister. 

Macy raised her eyebrows pointedly at Harry, as though to say ‘I told you so’. He could only respond with a sheepish smile, warmed by the affection in the room. Macy rose from the table, announcing the decision to order in for dinner. As the sisters threw ideas for takeout (“Chinese! Chinese!” “We had that two days ago, Maggie.” “So?”), Macy pushed the laptop back towards him, casting a supportive smile.

Harry rechecked the details, eyes scanning across the page before it came to rest on the box beside Macy’s name. Under ‘relationship’, she had written a single word:

_Family_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, that fakeout-makeout at the end of 2.12 was just 😍. We have official 'onscreen' confirmation that Macy is attracted to Harry after weeks of her 'being confused/ saying she's concerned that Abigael could hurt him'. THANK YOU WRITERS. While I am sure we are gonna get more angst because Harry is gonna go to Abigael for some 'dark side removal' stunt in the next episode, and Julian is apparently 'helping' again- but for now, we can all live in the gifs and screencaps of that moment.
> 
> I know this is not necessarily fluffy, or romantic, but I like to fill the bits in between, those unseen moments that would further flesh out this relationship that I am so ridiculously attached to. I had a few angsty fics drafted but then I got too mad to continue them, lol. I will probably get round to those one day, but for now, I needed to write some 'happy' Hacy


	9. Listen to your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think you’re being a coward.”  
> Macy’s head snapped up to stare at her youngest sister, shocked by the remark. Maggie held her gaze, unflinchingly. 
> 
> _set after 2X16 with a splice of the 2x17 promo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music inspiration is from Roxette's "Listen to Your Heart"- one of my favourite power ballads ever. Again, advice is to let it play in the background as you read, but that's optional. As long as you get the vibe I was going for. Hope you enjoy! 

Macy sighed as she gazed at her own reflection in the mirror, her dampened hair clinging to the back of her neck. Unlike her previous baths, she felt little to no relief from the half-hour she spent trying to unwind. No Bach, Mozart or Debussy could take her mind off the weight of her impending decision. 

Her fingers brushed the velvet box before she flipped the case open. The sparkling jewel seemed to wink back at her, it’s fine setting cradling it gently. It was a little gift, yet she knew the promise it held. ‘Being exclusive’- how juvenile it seemed, and yet how endearing at the same time. Julian Shea, tech billionaire extraordinaire wanted her to be his official ‘girlfriend’- shouldn’t she feel more excited than she did at that moment? The days between fighting demons, trying to steal back the Darklighter and figuring out the Faction had left little time for her to spend with him. Their meetings were short and frankly, she couldn’t quite remember when she was not distracted whilst in his company. 

And then there was Harry. 

Harry Greenwood, ~~her~~ their Whitelighter. The man who agonised her thoughts despite her trying to suppress him. Ever since she admitted aloud that her sketching was of him and not Jimmy, it was as though a veil had lifted in her mind. There was more to her feelings for him than she had ever suspected. Her eyes fluttered close as she recalled that brief moment of fantasy in the Command Center- how good an imaginary kiss felt, how gentle yet powerful that moment was, only for her to be jolted out of her reverie. _‘It’s not too late’_. Those words seemed to haunt her to this day. But they had agreed to be friends, to wipe the slate clean. And he had told her to ‘live her life ’, ever supportive of her relationship with Julian. Perhaps his feelings did change, even as hers finally surfaced. 

Macy fiddled with the clasp in her hands, finally settling the necklace around her neck. Julian had good taste, that was for sure. The diamond settled nicely against her skin perched slightly lower than her sternal notch. She pressed her fingers against it, imagining how his eyes would light up when he saw her wearing it. Yes, this was right. Julian was everything she needed, he was security, he had no complications, he could provide a future with certainty. And that was what she wanted. 

Wasn’t it?

A knock on her door revealed Maggie lingering in the doorway, her face asking for silent permission to enter. Macy smiled and tilted her head in response. 

“I wanted to ask if Harry finally got back to you. He still isn’t responding to my messages, and my calls went to voicemail.”

“No, he hasn’t either. But you know, he’s gone 'incognito’.”

Maggie snorted at the comment, but her smile froze in place as her eyes landed on the trinket around Macy’s neck. 

“So you’ve decided then? You’re really with Julian now?”

“Yeah, I decided I am,” She smiled sheepishly at her words. 

“I didn’t think you were sure a few hours ago. Heck, I didn’t think you really liked him that much.”

“Well, I do,” Macy replied, surprised to find herself defensive.

“Do you?”

“What?” 

Maggie was leaning on the doorframe, arms folded, eyebrows raised in question. “Do you, _really_?” she repeated.

Macy faltered, unsure of what to say next. Maggie seemed intent on poking holes and when the youngest Vera wanted something, she approached it with a steely determination unlike anyone else. She walked to the bed and sat down across from her sister.

“What about Harry, then?”

Macy scoffed, “What about him?”

“Macy.. come on. We’ve watched you guys dance around each other for weeks now.”

“Harry and I agreed to be friends, we talked about it, and that is best, for all of us. And after Abigael, I don’t know..l.”

Maggie let out a sigh of frustration. “I don’t want you to make a mistake, Macy. After everything I’ve been through with my own love life this year, it would pain me to see you make the same ones.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think you’re being a coward.”

Macy’s head snapped up to stare at her youngest sister, shocked by the remark. Maggie held her gaze, unflinchingly. “I’m sorry?” Macy tried to control her tone, but the anger seeped through. Cowardice was the last thing she expected to be accused of, let alone from her _much_ younger sister. 

“You don’t want to hear this, but you’re choosing Julian because he’s safe. But you don’t love him, not even close.”

“Maggie you know nothing about my relationship with Julian, and I don’t think it’s your place to make comments about romantic partners..”

“I know _nothing_ because you don’t talk about him. Mel and I hardly hear about Julian. You don’t gush about him as you did with Galvin, it’s as though he isn’t even in the picture.”

“That’s not true...”

“But the amount of time you spend in the attic with Harry, _that_ speaks volumes.”

“Harry and I are working, you know that,” Macy said after a beat, her throat feeling tight at her own words.

Maggie raised a perfect eyebrow, “We all work with Harry, but he doesn’t look at us the way he looks at you. And sometimes, Mace, it’s uncomfortable to be around both of you because the puppy-dog eyes you guys send each other is ridiculous.”

Macy felt a rush of warmth in her cheeks as she broke eye contact with her sister. She turned away, lips pressed against each other, fearful of what she would say next. She felt movement beside her, and Maggie’s hand crept to clasp her own. “I had to let Parker go today, and that was the hardest thing I’ve had to do this year. It would have been so easy to let him back in my life, and that was because I actually loved him. But with you and. Harry, the hard thing would be to let him in, to give in.” 

Their eyes met as Maggie sent her an encouraging smile. “And to give in to someone you love, who loves you the way he does, that’s the most freeing thing, Mace. You deserve to be happy, you deserve to be with the one you truly care about. Don't run to the easier choice.”

She squeezed her sister’s hand before making her way out of the room, stopping once again at the doorway. 

“Macy, it’s not too late.”

Macy felt a chill run down her spine at those words, her mind suddenly foggy with confusion and exhaustion after the trials of the day. Rest, she needed rest. She was gone the minute her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Macy had not taken off the necklace that morning, deciding she would consider her options longer, despite her sister’s advice. Maggie and Mel would not see it beneath her sweater, and feeling the cool metal against her skin was enough reminder that she needed to come to a decision. 

She made her way downstairs only to find a thunderstruck look on Maggie’s face. “Mags, what’s wrong?” 

“We’ve got trouble. The Faction has Harry.”

It was as though the wind had been knocked out of her, Macy found herself gripping the bannister to steady herself. The diamond around her neck seemed to weigh tonne all of a sudden as dread filled her heart. In that moment, she realised what her choice truly was, whom her heart actually wanted. 

And she would defy hell or high water to get him back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I've updated this, but it's been a fun rollercoaster of starting chapters only to lose inspiration half way through. I had actually wanted to write something in this vein after 2x14, but then it did not pan out the way I wanted it to. And after the latest episode (2x16 at this point), I felt that the Vera sisters wanted to say something to Macy, but the writers didn't allow them to.   
> I wanted Maggie to have her turn at shaking Macy down, and with what Maggie had gone through with Parker, I thought it could work. 


	10. Right Here Waiting for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the famous Richard Marx ballad. My fondest memory of that song is sitting on the floor beside the radio, singing along to my dad's CDs while I memorised the lyrics from the CD cover (do you remember when albums had lyrics to the songs just printed there for ease?).
> 
> This is my take on what could have happened after the final scene in 2X17. It's definitely going to be blown to smithereens once the episode Rupert directs is aired, but this is something that popped into my head and you know, I don't sleep until I write. Apologies in advance if it seems out of character for either of them.

It was a strange sensation feeling the air leave her lungs- a tight constriction as her throat seemed to collapse on itself. No, that was illogical, cartilage doesn’t collapse- it’s purpose is to maintain the patency of the airway. But boy, did it feel like it could at that moment. Her ribcage seemed to refuse to move, her body paralysed as her mind screamed for her to breathe. None of it mattered, not after those words left his lips.

“Who are you?”

It was as though she was caught in another nightmare, and Macy willed herself to try to wake up from it. But unlike the dream Celeste cast on her and her sisters, this was real. And the horror of reality began to sink in. Her instincts kicked in, diaphragm lowering, negative pressure forcing her mouth open for a sharp intake of breath. 

Yet, there he sat, a frown wrinkling his forehead as he looked to her for answers. Harry Greenwood did not recognise her.  _ Her  _ Harry did not know who she was. What magic was this, what spell had been cast, what accident... No, not an accident. It was  _ her _ , her own doing by switching on the transference machine in the Faction’s lab. It was  _ her _ who damaged him- her own mistake leading to whatever this was.

“You don’t... You don’t know me?” It was difficult to prevent the tremble as she spoke.

The figure before her who bore the face of the man she knew so well, smiled sadly at her, shaking his head. “Forgive me, I should have spoken up sooner, but you were adamant to continue, and I did not want to be rude.” 

Macy choked back the sudden moisture that filled her eyes, blinking rapidly as she looked away, standing to pace around the room. That kindness, he still had that kindness. He was still thoughtful and patient, despite not knowing what was going on. Surely, her Harry was in there somewhere, surely he could not be gone. 

“Wait, wait, do you know who you are?”

“Harry Greenwood?”

Her eyes snapped back to him. “You remembered that?”

Harry shook his head, the frown creeping back, “You called me that. It feels right, yet I cannot quite place it.” 

Macy nodded, her thoughts racing in her head. “Right,” her voice barely above a whisper, attempting to contain the panic from seeping into her words. 

“I feel fine, but it’s as though my brain has been shaken about.”

Macy sat down in front of him, her hands clenching and unclenching as she tried to find the right question to ask. “What do you remember, what’s the  _ last thing _ you remember?”

Confusion filled his face, clearly struggling to find an appropriate answer. “I.. I don’t quite know. The words are at the tip of my tongue but I can’t seem to find them, a fog in my mind.”

“But you must at least remember something? Do you know where you are? Do you know what year it is? Which country this is? Do you remember when..?”

Her questions poured out of her, only stopping when Harry got up abruptly. It was his turn to pace, his turn to press his fingers to his temple as if to coax a memory forth. 

“I can’t. I can’t remember anything you want me to.”

The pain in his voice drew her instantly to his side, her arms spontaneously wrapping around him. It was only when Macy felt his lack of response did she attempt to pull back. 

“I’m so sorry, I couldn’t help it, I..”

“No, it’s alright. Strange as it seems, this feels familiar.” His arms raised to encircle her, muscles slowly relaxing. Macy closed her eyes tightly, cursing herself for causing this. If she had been braver if she had just used her powers, to begin with. If she had only thought things through rationally instead of giving in to her fear at the time, they wouldn’t be here. And Harry would be himself. 

A pause. 

“Did we hug a lot?”

Macy smiled sadly, tightening her grip on him. “Not quite, but I intend to remedy that. And I promise to get your memories back.”

They broke apart awkwardly, Macy shuffling her feet, embarrassed by her blatant display of emotions. What must he think of her! She was a virtual stranger, a stranger who had confessed to feeling so much for him, nonetheless. And yet, she could not stop herself from nervously attempting to catch his eye. It was ridiculous that his confused smile could still cause her heart to race ‘just so’. She could see it now, there was something different about him. This version of Harry seemed lighter, unburdened of everything they had gone through, and perhaps, even memories of his difficult past, the things he had never told them. 

Would it be so bad to leave Harry as he was, this enlightened creature before her? And maybe, that was what he wanted, too.

“I hope you can. Help me regain my memories, that is,” he added when she raised her eyebrows at him, jolted out of her reverie by his voice. “I would like to return to being the man that would inspire such a speech. He...  _ I _ .. am lucky to have someone like you.” 

Macy felt a blush creep into her cheeks. How she cared for him, how she loved him. And how she wanted him back. 

“No, I’m the lucky one.”

“I think it’s time I called my sisters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I look forward to seeing what song Madeleine sings, to seeing Rupert's directorial choices, to see what he brings out in each of the actors. I hope you are keeping well, and staying home if you can. If like me, you find yourself struggling to keep your head up above the water in these trying times, please know that you are not alone and that I am more than happy to commiserate with you. 
> 
> Much love xx


	11. Five More Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by 'Five More Minutes' by The Jonas Brothers. Again, advice is to let it play in the background as you read, but that's optional. As long as you get the vibe I was going for.
> 
> For context: Set immediately after S01E02 (inspired by the rewatch the TWITTER fandom is having), and continues till before the start of S2. (Can you tell I adore S1 Hacy?) It's something that has been done by many talented fanfiction writers, but I wanted to touch on the "Royal Doulton-Harry/Macy tea in his office tradition" that's become our fandom headcanon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is being published on the 17th of May (in the US), which means it's the 1 month anniversary of them officially getting together (1x18 aired on 17th of April), so HAPPY ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARY DORKS!  
> And yes, I stayed up way past my bedtime because I needed to get this out of my head, as I always do.

Macy’s hand hovered over the door, her thoughts frazzled. It was no matter that she had paced the floor outside the office for a good five minutes to build up the nerve to do this: she was still oddly nervous about the task at hand. She shook her head, steeling herself against any potential rejection, rapping her knuckles quickly before waiting for a reply. 

“Come in.”

Harry Greenwood’s office was clean, clutter-free, with books neatly arranged in the shelves against the wall. The occupant of the room had his eyes fixed on the screen before him, tapping away at the keys, his mind clearly distracted from the figure who walked in. Macy took another step forward, waiting patiently in the silence that followed. It seemed the stretch a little too long, bordering upon awkward when Harry looked up, startled to see her there. She threw him an apologetic smile, “You said to come in, I.. I did knock.” She mentally cursed herself as the words stumbled out of her lips, pushing against each other like toddlers waiting their turn on the slide. 

Her Whitelighter’s surprised expression turned to one of concern. “Did something happen? Should we go to your sisters?”

“No, no. I...um... I wanted to apologise.”

“Apologise?”

“For trying to roofie you with Truth Serum?” she cringed at the memory, squinting one eye at him as she braced herself for the snarky reply she had anticipated. 

Harry scoffed, shaking his head slightly. “While I do not appreciate the lack of trust, I suppose it was fair, given the situation,” he gestured to the room, as though to acknowledge the previous inhabitant. Macy let out a breath, surprised at his response. 

“There is no need to apologise, which, by the way, you already have,” he continued. 

“But,” she began, stopping when he held up a hand, shaking his head once again. 

“You did what was best for you and your sisters. I cannot fault you for that. I must credit you actually: creating a Truth Serum was an ingenious plan and shows that you used the Book of Shadows without my prompting. Bravo.”

Macy could not help the grin that escaped her lips, a warmth spreading through her under his kindly gaze. It was foolish to feel appreciative of a compliment from a complete stranger, yet here she was, positively glowing at his approval. While she was an academic herself, it was still difficult to receive praise from a superior or a colleague- the inherent sexism in the field still lived on in the likes of men such as the late Doctor ‘Demon’ Thaine. But Harry Greenwood was a Women’s Studies professor- perhaps that made all the difference.

“Thank you. I actually wanted to ask for a do-over.”

When Harry raised his eyebrows in question, she gestured to the flask in her hand. “I promise it’s serum-free, and I brought my own china. It may not be the Royal Doulton, but I can’t quite afford that just yet.”

“Macy, you don’t have to...”

“I want to, please. It will make me feel better after the stunt I pulled. And I promise, we will have a genuine conversation this time,” she replied, casting her most winning smile. 

After a beat, Harry gestured to the chair across from him, while closing the laptop on his desk. “I could spare five minutes. And what tea set did you bring?”

Macy drew out two cups from her bag, setting them on the table for his inspection. 

“IKEA.”

And that was the second time Macy heard Harry Greenwood burst out in genuine laughter

* * *

To say it became immediately became habit between them was embellishing the truth. That first shared cup of tea was almost long forgotten, only revisited after Macy discovered the truth about her demon side. This time, however, it was Harry who asked to meet after his lectures were over. What surprised her was how he did not broach the subject of her darker half, but instead asked about her work in the lab- discussing colleagues he potentially recognised, inquiring about her research. She, in turn, did not ask about his son, but picked up the books on the shelves behind him, laughing when she found that most were non-academic. 

And so it continued, them finding each other after life-altering moments, finding respite in talking about anything unrelated to their supernatural work. Macy craved some sense of normalcy, the need to have a grip on reality after battling demons, dealing with the ‘end of the world’, and was surprised to find that her grounding source was the almost centennial Whitelighter.

And then, it slowly crept into their life outside of campus. 

They were seated in the attic on a rainy evening, Macy’s laptop turned on before them as they held their respective warm beverages (A cup of hot chocolate for her, while his choice was strictly Earl Grey), end theme music ringing out, their faces lit by the soft glow of flashing images. 

“What do you mean there’s an episode with an alternate universe?”

“So in season 3 episode 17, Gideon and Levi find themselves trapped in a MirrorVerse, where instead of being angels, they’re simply human. And they need to get out of the MirrorVerse and vanquish the demon before they get killed because they’re without any powers..”

“And how does any of that make sense?”

“Harry it’s a 90’s TV show, of course, it doesn’t make sense.”

* * *

It was not uncommon for her sisters to stumble on them sitting in the comfort of each other’s company on most days, talking or just in silence. The topics would vary from day to day: Macy finally found Harry’s tweets that were Roxanne Gay approved, he would attempt to keep up as she babbled excitedly about CRISPR (“gene splicing made real, we can master our evolution!” “and this is a good thing?” “yes, but also, the ethical ramifications have to be considered! Bioengineering is a dangerous subject- who decides what should be kept and what should be edited out? Who decides the direction in which we take the next generation?” “and this is why you enjoy bioethics?” “exactly!”). The unspoken mutual understanding between was that it would remain a ‘non-magic’ zone, a time set aside to be simply ‘human’. 

  
  


_“Mace, you guys ever coming for dinner?????”_

Macy glanced at the text on her phone’s screen, before turning back Harry, his gaze fixed on the screen before them. It was almost a year past since their first 'Hacy Time', as Maggie would call it, but Macy refused to call this a 'habit'. That word did not seem to successfully describe 'this thing'- it was more of a 'custom', a 'routine', a 'tradition'. It had become a cornerstone in their ~~relationship~~ friendship, their particular bonding ritual that no one else was quite privy to, and she appreciated that her sisters allowed them this mercy. 

Today was yet another experiment of hers, turning Harry onto her favourite romantic comedies. She trusted that he would enjoy revisiting 'Arsenic and Old Lace' (“I believe you were alive for this” “Touche, Dr Vaughn, I’ve been alive for a lot of it.”) and was pleased to be right. The expression of calm amusement on his face was delightful, making her glad that she found something of familiarity for him. Her fingers tapped back a quick reply:

_“Five more minutes x”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, it's not necessarily directly related to the song choice, but 'we're only just beginning', right? It works in my head 😂- and while this isn't strictly romantic, I hope it hints to the 'something more' potential. Hope you liked it, at the very least.
> 
> Sidenote: Maggie told Macy to apologise to Galvin. And I don't understand why. If she needed to apologise to someone, it would have been Harry- but at the same time, I don't think she needed to apologise for anything at all. Which is why the Harry I wrote tells her not to. 🤷♀️


End file.
